Von Prinzen und Sternen
by Gepocha
Summary: Es war einmal in einem fernen Land im Königreich Midgar, da lebte ein König mit seinen zwei Töchtern in einem großen Schloss... (ja, das hier ist ein Märchen . ) - Shounen-Ai!


Von Prinzen und Sternen

Es war einmal in einem fernen Land im Königreich Midgar, da lebte ein König mit seinen zwei Töchtern in einem großen Schloss. Es war ein sonniger Tag, die Lerchen sangen und ein schriller Schrei durchfuhr die Idylle.

„Prinzessin Luna! Nicht!", die Magd schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen und sah dem Unglück hilflos zu.

Der Topf mit dem heißen Saft, nach dem die kleine Prinzessin gegriffen hatte, kippte vornüber und schüttete seinen kompletten Inhalt über das fünfjährige Mädchen und ihr vorher weißes Kleid. Sie schrie vor Schmerz, warf sich instinktiv auf den Boden und rollte sich hin und her, als würde sie in Flammen stehen.

„Oh Jenova, Jenova, Jenova...", murmelte Elena, die Magd, wie ein Mantra, hastete hinüber und zog das laut weinende Kind ein wenig auf, um den Schaden zu begutachten, „Schnell, bringen wir euch in ein Bad und waschen es ab.", sie hob das Kind in ihre Arme und rannte so schnell es ihr Kleid erlaubte zu den königlichen Bädern, „Lasst ein Bad für die Prinzessin ein! Ein Bad!"

Die Pagen, in Hosen gekleidet und daher schneller, liefen ihr voraus, um die Nachricht in die Bäder und die Küche zu überbringen, damit Wasser bereitet wurde. Stella währenddessen schluchzte hemmungslos und sah mit ihren himmelblauen Augen flehend die Magd an, als könnte diese mit einem Wunder den Schmerz verschwinden lassen. Diese hatte ebenso den Schmerz ins Gesicht geschrieben, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie eigentlich nichts für das Unglück konnte. Ob der König auch so denken würde, war allerdings eine andere Sache.

Als sie mit dem Kind im Arm das Bad erreichte, war Tseng, der Leibpage der Prinzessin, bereits anwesend. Er trat heran und nahm das weinende Kind aus ihrer Umarmung.

„Der Topf mit dem heißen Saft ist umgekippt.", erklärte sie hastig und begann die Schnüre des kleinen Korsetts zu lösen, „Sie hat sich verbrannt."

„Danke, dass ihr sie hergebracht habt.", eine Hand legte sich auf ihre und Elena errötete, „Lasst mich das machen."

„Aber... Herr Tseng... lasst mich helfen.", bat sie mit zitternder Stimme.

Tseng musterte sie einen Moment, das Geschrei des Kindes dabei ignorierend, bevor er sie am Kragen packte und näher zog: „Ich werde euch ein Staatsgeheimnis anvertrauen, das über das Überleben des Landes entscheidet. Könnt ihr schweigen, auch unter Folter? Wenn nicht, dann verschwindet jetzt."

Das Zittern war auf ihren ganzen Körper übergegangen. Sie sah mit ängstlich geweiteten Lidern zu ihm hoch, schluckte, doch nickte einen Moment später. Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte sich Tseng der Prinzessin zu und entkleidete sie mit geübten Händen, während Elena ihm verwirrt half. Was sollte das denn nun mit dem Staatsgeheimnis? Doch einen Moment später erstarrte sie. Die Prinzessin war aus ihrem Kleid und den Unterröcken befreit, sodass die blonde Magd genau sah, was Tseng meinte.

Das war keine Prinzessin.

Das war ein Prinz.

„A- aber... warum...", stotterte sie hervor und sah zwischen dem Kind und Tseng hin und her.

„Prinzessin Luna ist in Wirklichkeit unser Kronprinz. Der König hat ihn und seinen Bruder als Mädchen aufziehen lassen, damit nicht bekannt wird, dass wir einen Thronfolger haben.", erklärte der junge Mann leise.

„Aber warum?", flüsterte Elena nun auch. Luna – oder wie auch immer der Name des Kronprinzen war – hatte bereits aufgehört zu weinen und sah zwischen beiden hin und her.

„Wutai, das Nachbarkönigreich, mit dem wir im Krieg waren, hat uns einen Knebelvertrag aufgelegt. Wir verloren und mussten daher zustimmen. Der Pakt besagt, dass jeder Königserbe männlichen Geschlechts getötet werden muss, sodass unsere Dynastie mit dem König ausstirbt. König Shinra hat daher seine beiden Söhne als Mädchen ausgegeben.", Tseng packte ihren Arm, „Verstehst du? Das muss geheim bleiben, sonst sterben unsere Prinzen und unsere Hoffnung auch Freiheit."

„Ich verstehe.", sie nickte entschieden, „Ich werde das Geheimnis mit meinem Leben beschützen."

„Gutes Mädchen.", der Page lächelte, „Dann lass uns unser Prinzesschen baden, bevor ihr kalt wird."

„Nun... wie heißt Luna denn nun wirklich?", sie strich dem Kind mit einer Hand über das Haar und nahm es wieder in ihre Arme.

„Rufus. Und ihre Zwillingsschwester Stella heißt in Wirklichkeit Cloud."

Sie gingen in den Nebenraum, den Tseng vorher überprüfte. Es war niemand mehr da, nur das eingelassene Bad dampfte vor sich hin. Elena überprüfte die Temperatur mit der Hand, bevor sie den kleinen Kronprinz ins Wasser hob.

„Elena, richtig?", sie nickte, „Hör zu, außer dem König, Stellas Pagen Rude und Reno, mir und nun dir weiß niemand von der Sache. Unsere Aufgabe ist es das Geheimnis zu schützen. Ich muss dich warnen. Solltest du unvorsichtig sein, kann das dein Leben kosten."

„Natürlich.", sie wusch den Jungen mit einem Schwamm, „Ich danke dir für dein Vertrauen.", sie sah zu dem schönen Pagen hinüber, „Ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um dich nicht zu enttäuschen."

„Gutes Mädchen.", lobte Tseng noch einmal und sicherte auch die letzte Tür ab, bevor er hinüber kam, „Das macht dich hiermit zu Lunas Kindermädchen."

„Warum haben wir eigentlich nicht auch irgendein Mädel da, jo?", meckerte Reno, während er Stellas blonde Mähne kämmte, „Ich wurde als Leibgarde engagiert, wieso brenne ich jetzt Löckchen und schnüre Korsetts?"

„Weil du so sichtbar ein Naturtalent darin bist.", erwiderte Stella fröhlich, während Rude die Augen verdrehte. Sie beide kannten Renos Wehklagen nunmehr seit sechzehn Jahren und es hatte sich in all der Zeit nicht groß verändert. Sie hatten lange aufgehört zu versuchen ihm klar zu machen, dass er sich wie ein Waschweib anhörte – es machte die Sache nur schlimmer.

„Und welch einen Schmuck wünscht Madam?", über den Spiegel warf der Rothaarige der Prinzessin einen resignierten Blick zu, „Die Perlen oder die Saphire?"

„Was trägt mein Schwesterherz?", zwitscherte Stella, nur um Reno die Augen verdrehen zu sehen – er hasste es, wenn die Prinzessin sich mädchenhaft benahm.

„Die dunklen Saphire. Man sagte ihr, dass sei die Augenfarbe ihres Verlobten.", ergriff Rude zum ersten Mal das Wort. Seine Stimme klang rau und abgehackt, aber er war eine wunderbare Informationsquelle – von Reno bekam man allerhöchstens den neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch. Wie gesagt, ein echtes Waschweib.

„Oh...", Stella blinzelte, „Nun, welche Augenfarbe hat mein Verlobter?"

„Grün.", erwiderte der dunkelhäutige Mann knapp.

„Na toll...", sie seufzte, „Das passt weder zu meinen Haaren, noch zu meinen Augen. Ich nehme auch Saphire. Ich möchte genauso wie meine Schwester aussehen, verstanden? Ich möchte, dass man uns nicht auseinander halten kann. Vielleicht haben wir dann wenigstens ein bisschen Spaß auf dieser Party."

„Dann gehe ich kurz rüber und schaue, was Elena mit Lunas Haaren angestellt hat, jo.", meinte Reno und nutzte den Vorwand, um aus dem Zimmer zu verschwinden, „Also echt, bin ich Hoffriseur? Warum zur Hölle mussten es Prinzessinnen sein und dann auch noch zwei und obendrein Zwillinge!", Reno und Stella hörten noch einige weitere Sätze des Jammerns und Verwünschungen, während der Rothaarige in Lunas Flügel hinüber ging.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Rude leise und kniete sich neben den Frisierstuhl.

Die Prinzessin seufzte nur, schloss die Augen und ließ sich in den Stuhl sinken, bevor sie antwortete: „Das hier ist einfach eine idiotische Farce. Ich meine, wir können diese Prinzen eh nicht heiraten ohne aufzufliegen. Das heißt früher oder später müssen wir mit der Wahrheit rausrücken und wenn es so weit ist, werden wir immer noch nicht genug Streitkräfte haben, um Wutai etwas entgegen zu setzen. Wir können entweder mit wehenden Fahnen untergehen oder gleich Selbstmord praktizieren.", sie sah mit gequältem Blick zu Rude, „Ich meine, was erwartet uns, wenn Wutai heraus findet, was hier abläuft? Vater überschätzt unsere Macht, Rufus kennt nichts außer seinem Puppenleben und Vaters Lektionen und ich glaube auch nicht, dass meine Vorstellungen adäquat sind. Ich habe mir unsere Länder glatt mal angesehen, ich weiß, wie es ist nicht in Prunk und Luxus im Palast zu leben, aber ich gebe mich nicht der Illusion hin, dass ich auch nur annähernd das Leid verstehen kann, was in der Zukunft auf Rufus und mich wartet."

„Ihr seid sehr weise für euer Alter, Herrin.", Rude legte die rechte Faust an seine Brust, „Aber seid unbesorgt, ich bin sicher, dass sich eine Lösung finden lässt. Und wenn nicht, können wir immer noch fliehen. Als Mann wird euch keiner jemals erkennen.", er griff ihre schmale Hand, „Und durch eure Besichtungen wisst ihr, wie es außerhalb des Schlosses aussieht. Ihr könnt dort überleben."

„Und Kornsäcke schleppen?", Stella beugte sich vor und zischte, „Ich kann nicht einmal meine eigene Schmuckschatulle hochheben!"

Rude Mundwinkel zuckte und er schwieg. Anscheinend waren selbst ihm die Argumente ausgegangen. Die Prinzessin seufzte nur und stützte ihr Kinn auf ihre Handballen.

„Vielleicht findet einer der Prinzen mich ja so interessant, dass er mich als Kammerdiener behält. Wenigstens bleibe ich so am Leben. Als Zweitgeborener habe ich noch eine relative Chance, nicht? Ich bin weder König noch Kronprinz..."

„Heyjo!", Reno riss die Tür auf und stolperte ins Zimmer, „Na, habe ich irgendwelche dreckigen Szenen verpasst?"

„Partner, benimm dich.", grollte Rude leise und erhob sich wieder.

„Ja, ja...", der Rothaarige trat grinsend heran, „Ich glaube, du willst dir Lunas Frisur lieber selbst ansehen, bevor du entscheidest, dass ich dir das auch mache, jo. Sie sieht aus wie eine wutaianische Konkubine!"

„Bitte?", Stella blinzelte.

„Sie trägt sogar die passende Kleidung dazu!", das Grinsen war animalisch, „Ich hab' mich schlapp gelacht da drüben. Elena hätt' mir fast eine gepfeffert, jo."

„Nicht, dass das unverdient wäre...", murmelte die Sitzende leise und erhob sich, „Dann sehen wir uns das doch mal an."

„Und? Was meint ihr, Prinzessin?", Reno grinste wieder einmal.

„Nun, das ist sehr... wild.", sie wandte den Kopf ein wenig, „Frisch. Innovativ.", vorsichtig berührte sie eine der in die Luft ragenden Strähnen, „Mein Vater wird damit nicht einverstanden sein."

„Ach kommt, ich hab' euch einen schönen Zopf gelassen, jo. Ihr seid hier die Prinzessin. Ihr setzt den Trend."

Rude schwieg einfach nur.

„Erklär' du das meinem Vater.", murmelte Stella leise, bevor sie lächelte, „Ich gebe zu, ich mag es. Es ist rebellisch. Fesch.", einen Moment später wurde daraus ein Grinsen, „Ein guter Kontrast zu meiner sehr regeltreuen Schwester. Ich denke, ich werde meinen Perlenschmuck tragen – und vielleicht ein oder zwei Diamanten. Kriegst du irgendwo meine Haarnadeln unter?"

„Na, aber ganz bestimmt.", der Rothaarige zog grinsend den Schmuck hervor und kleidete seine Prinzessin ein, „Das wird eine wahrlich erinnerungswürdige Feier werden. Nur denkt daran, dass ihr mehr mit Männern als mit Damen zu flirten habt, jo.", er zwinkerte, wie sie im Spiegel sah, „Auch wenn ich zugebe, dass einigen Täubchen doch schwer zu widerstehen ist."

„Und hier sehen wir wieder einen vorteilhaften Punkt für die Männlichkeit – deine Diener schwärmen nicht für dich.", eine blonde Augenbraue hob sich, „Ehrlich, Reno, wäre ich, was ich vorgebe, wärst du schon sehr oft hier rausgeflogen."

„Ich? Nicht doch. Ihr seid täuschend echt.", melodramatisch ging der Page auf die Knie, „Ich kann mich eures Zaubers nicht erwehren, meine Gebieterin...", er fasste ihre Hand, „Auch wenn es mich Kopf und Kragen kostet, ich kann mich selbst nicht länger belügen, jo. Ihr seid die Frau meines Lebens. Bitte erlaubt mir euer erlauchtes Haar zu berühren – ach nein, das mache ich schon mehrfach täglich, Madam ist ja verrückt nach Locken."

Rude wandte den Blick gen Decke.

„Die neue Frisur wird das hoffentlich beheben, jo."

„Gib's zu, du hast mir das nur so geschnitten, damit du mir nicht täglich neue Löckchen brennen musst.", Stella spielt mit einer der wild abstehenden Spitzen.

„Verdammt, wie konntet ihr mich enttarnen!", Renos Augen huschten durchs Zimmer, „Vom Thema ablenken, vom Thema ablenken... Rude, was sagt die Uhr? Wie lange noch bis zum großen Aufritt?"

„Dreißig Minuten.", informierte dieser.

„Was?", zischte der Andere, „Sag das doch eher, Mann! Ich habe das Make-up noch nicht fertig..."

„Interessante Frisur.", meinte Luna mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Interessanter Stil.", erwiderte Stella mit einem Hauch Süffisanz.

Sie nickten einander zu und griffen kichernd nach der Hand der jeweils anderen, während die vier anwesenden Leibdiener die Augen verdrehten. Gemeinsam lugten sie durch den Vorhang.

„Sind das alles Prinzen?", flüsterte die Jüngere.

„Nie im Leben. So viele Königreiche gibt es nicht. Das sind sicher massig Adelssöhne. Sieh da! Das ist Barret, der Sohn des Grafen von Oxtenau.", Luna deutete auf eine Gruppe Jugendlicher, „Und der links davon ist Cid von Meckenflur, oder?"

„Also nur derselbe Zirkus.", Stella streckte sich, „Siehst du die Prinzen von Wutai?"

„Keine Ahnung, ich weiß ja nicht einmal, wie unsere Verlobten aussehen."

„Auch wieder wahr.", sie seufzte und wandte sich zu Rude, „Können wir endlich rein gehen?"

„Ich werde dem Hofrufer ein Zeichen geben.", erwiderte dieser.

„Hey, Tseng.", zischte Luna ihrem Diener zu, „Wie erkennen wir unsere Verlobten?"

„Am besten gar nicht.", murmelte dieser nur, „Habt Spaß und benehmt euch."

Ein Horn erschallte, was ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder zum Vorhang lenkte, hinter dem sie sich ordentlich hinstellten, bevor der Ausrufer vor dem Vorhang mit seinem Stab zweimal auf den Boden klopfte.

„Die königlichen Hoheiten Prinzessin Luna, Gräfin von Midgar, und Prinzessin Stella, Gräfin von Edge.", würde angekündigt, bevor der Vorhang sich öffnete und sie beide unter Begleitung des Orchesters die Treppe hinab schritten. Luna ließ ihre Hand gekonnt über dem Geländer schweben.

„Ah, meine Töchter!", König Shinra schritt zum Ende der Treppe und empfing sie mit Küsschen auf die Wangen, „Ihr seht bezaubernd aus.", er griff beide am Oberarm und zog sie zu sich, „Über eure Toiletten reden wir noch, ist das klar?"

„Ja, Vater...", murmelten beide und tauschten einen schuldbewussten Blick aus.

„Geht und benehmt euch.", er ließ sie los, stellte sich zwischen sie, legte beiden je eine Hand zwischen die Schulterblätter und führte sie zu einem reich behängten Mann, „König Hojo, darf ich euch meine Töchter vorstellen?"

Stella lehnte sich etwas zur Seite und stieß mit ihrem Glas mit dem ihrer Schwester an, während sie versteckt hinter den Kristallgefäßen wisperte: „Meinst du die beiden sind die Prinzen?"

Sie nickte zu den zwei jungen Männern, die etwas abseits gegen einen der Seitenpfeiler lehnten und in aller Ruhe – da sie jeden sehr missbilligend ansahen, der sich ihnen auf drei Meter näherte – Wein tranken.

„Sie sehen immer wieder zu uns hinüber und ich kenne sie nicht.", erklärte sie ihre Frage.

„Die Chancen stehen gut.", Luna warf nicht einmal einen Blick in ihre Richtung, sondern befüllte ihr Glas erneut mit Punsch, „Sei etwas diskreter, Stella. Was meinst du, wer von beiden der Kronprinz ist?"

„Du meinst, welcher zu wem von uns gehört?", die Jüngere reichte ihrer Schwester ihr Glas, damit diese auf für sie nachschenkte, „Ich kann es ehrlich nicht sagen. Der eine ist ein wenig in sich zusammen gesunken und sehr mysteriös. Der andere ist sichtlich sehr stolz, wenn nicht sogar arrogant. Und beide sind sehr abweisend und scheinen sozial isoliert.", sie seufzte, „Mein bisheriger Eindruck ist, dass beide eine schlechte Partie abgeben."

„Welch harte Worte, Schwester.", ihr wurde ihr Glas zurück gegeben, „Sie sind schön wie Tag und Nacht."

„Mich interessieren keine Äußerlichkeiten.", eher solche Dinge wie Überleben, sobald die Katastrophe ausbrach, dass irgendwer dahinter kam, dass hier zwei Männer in Kleidern standen. Luna zeigte schon erste Wachstumszeichen in die Breite. Relativ bald würden diese Schultern nicht mehr selbstsicher sondern nur noch männlich wirken.

„Uhm... Stella... meinst du nicht, die passende Erwiderung wäre eher, dass dich keine Männer interessieren?", flüsterte Luna so leise wie möglich.

„A-", Röte schoss auf die Wangen der Anderen, „So war das nicht gemeint... andererseits, ich spiele seit sechzehn Jahren eine Frau, es ist nicht so abwegig, dass ich versuche mir so eine Mentalität auch zu eigen zu machen, oder?"

„Du stehst echt auf Kerle?", die Ältere hob eine Augenbraue, was sie männlicher denn je aussehen ließ.

„Kontrolliere deine Mimik, Luna.", wies Stella sie zurecht, „Und pass auf, dass dein Stimmbrauch nicht in der Nähe der beiden durchkommt. Ich denke, wir sollten unsere Aufwartung machen."

„Das ist Aufgabe der Männer.", meinte Luna beleidigt und nahm einen Schluck Punsch.

„Hypokrit.", zischte Stella nur, „Wer hat mich gerade klein gemacht, weil ich mich weibisch verhalte?"

„Sei still, wir gehen ja schon.", die Andere spitzte die Lippen, stellte ihr Glas ab und schnappte sich ihre Hand, um sie hinter sich her zu ziehen.

„Langsam, was sollen die Prinzen von uns denken?", Stella bockte wie sturer Gaul, um ihre Schwester zurück zu halten.

Beide starrten einander einige Sekunden in die Augen, bevor sie tief durchatmeten, zaghaft lächelten, bis sie das von ihnen so bezeichnete Puppenlächeln wieder zur Schau stellten, bevor sie mit aller Grazie, die sie aufbringen konnten, zu den beiden Männern hinüber schwebten.

„Guten Abend, die Herren.", beide machten einen Knicks, „Willkommen am Hofe unseres Vaters König Shinra. Wir sahen sie hier so abseits vom Fest stehen und hielten es für angemessen unsere Aufwartung zu machen."

„Seid gegrüßt, Prinzessin Luna, Gräfin von Midgar, und Prinzessin Stella, Gräfin von Edge.", der sehr große, silberhaarige Mann vor Luna verbeugte sich formell und küsste beiden die Hand, „Vielen Dank für ihre Sorge. Ich fürchte, wir hatten das Vergnügen einander vorgestellt zu werden noch nicht.", er richtete sich zu voller Größe auf und vollführte eine militärische Bewegung, als hätte man ihm befohlen stramm zu stehen, „Wir sind ihre Verlobten, die Söhne des Königs Hojo von Wutai. Vincent, Kronprinz zu Wutai, Emir von Aramen und Sephiroth, Emir von Usindari."

Hieß das nun, dass der Sprechende Vincent oder Sephiroth war? Nun, wahrscheinlich der Ältere. Das hieß, der schweigende Prinz mit dem dunklen Haar war Sephiroth, Stellas Verlobter. Sie musterte den Mann unauffällig. Die rote Paradeuniform stand ihm vorzüglich, aber dass er einen Mantel dazu trug, war schon wirklich ungewöhnlich. Vielleicht war das die wutaianische Mode...

„Ich hoffe, sie verzeihen unsere Neugierde, doch wir würden sie gern kennen lernen.", Stella machte bewusst einen Schritt auf den Dunkelhaarigen zu, „Eine Lebenszeit ist dann doch ein ernstes Wort."

„Ihr lasst es wie eine Haftstrafe klingen.", die tiefblauen Augen bedachten sie mit einem Blick, „Aber ja, ich stimme euch zu. Es ist wohl leichter Bekanntschaft zu teilen als nur ein Bett."

„Bruder...", der Größere sandte diesem einen bösen Blick, „Ich bin sozial nicht gerade talentiert, aber das war äußerst taktlos. Damen sind keine Brutstätten."

„Es erfreut mich so hören, dass ihr so denkt.", Luna lächelte, doch für ihre Schwester war klar, dass dieses Zucken ihrer Mundwinkel ihre Augen nicht erreichte, „Möglicherweise sollten wir die beiden allein lassen, ihr Temperament scheint sich wunderbar zu ergänzen."

Vincent beugte sich zu seinem Bruder, zischte ihm etwas ins Ohr und bot Luna seinen Arm an, bevor beide sich zum Büfett begaben. Die beiden Zurückgebliebenen betrachteten sich einige Sekunden, bevor Stella mit einem Seufzen die Arme verschränkte.

„Was?", fragte Sephiroth abweisend.

Exzellent... eine Ausgeburt an Höflichkeit und Konversationskunst. Ein Glück, dass sie diesen Trottel nicht wirklich heiraten musste. Hatte er noch nie mit einem anderen Menschen geredet oder was sollte das?

„Ich habe dieses Gespräch initiiert, was eigentlich eure Aufgabe gewesen wäre, mein Prinz. Meine Schwester hat dafür gesorgt, dass wir allein sind, sollte die Anwesenheit eures Bruders euch unter Druck setzen. Aber langsam wäre es an euch einen Beitrag zu dieser Konversation zu leisten.", erklärte sie ruhig, doch mit verhaltener Aggression.

„Welche Konversation?"

Stella sog scharf die Luft ein. Nicht aufregen. Nur nicht aufregen. Sie musste sich mit ihm verstehen. Wenn nicht, weil sie ihn heiraten musste, dann weil sie bei ihm um ihr Leben zu flehen hatte. Eher gesagt bei seinem Bruder. Wenigstens etwas. Wenn Sephiroth hier der Thronfolger wäre, hätte sie ehrlich um die Zukunft ihres Königreichs fürchten müssen.

„Es wäre angebracht mich zu einem Tanz aufzufordern oder mir ein Getränk zu bringen oder mich auf einen Spaziergang in den Park einzuladen... irgendetwas."

„Habt ihr Durst?", der Mann hob den Kopf und richtete sich auf. Sogleich fiel der Mantel über seine Schultern und versteckte seine Arme unter sich.

„Nein, aber es wäre höflich.", Stella schloss kurz die Lider und atmete tief durch.

„Oh. Ach so.", er sah sie an ohne jeglichen Ausdruck in der Stimme, im Gesicht oder in der Haltung, „Nun, würdet ihr mir in eurem Park beibringen, was man hier bei Hofe tanzt?"

„Bitte?", sie blinzelte, „Ihr könnt nicht tanzen?", ein paar Sekunden der Stille vergingen zwischen ihnen, „Das... ist kein Scherz? Seid ihr... wirklich einer der wutaianischen Prinzen?"

„Unser Vater legt wenig Wert auf solcherlei Erziehung.", erklärte der andere knapp.

„Ich... verstehe. Habt ihr ein Instrument gelernt?", Verneinung, „Höfische Konversation?", nein... das erklärte einiges, „Kontakt mit Menschen?"

Der Mann blinzelte und wich mit dem Kopf zurück, als hätte man ihm ins Gesicht gepustet. Sein Adamsapfel senkte und hob sich, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte ohne den Blickkontakt zu brechen. Stella beobachtete das noch einen Moment länger, bevor sie mit einem Seufzen zu dem Schluss kam, dass er wohl die Wahrheit sprach. Schien, er hatte noch nie viel mit Mitmenschen geredet. Das erklärte wohl auch, warum sein Bruder und er allein herum standen und Menschen mieden.

„Lasst uns zum Rosengarten gehen.", sie hob ihre Hand, um sie in seine Armbeuge zu legen. Er ließ den Blick kurz durch den Raum schweifen, bevor er ihr den Arm anbot, wie er es wahrscheinlich gerade im Saal gesehen hatte.

Das würde wahrlich ein Stück Arbeit werden.

„Ist Wutai sehr kriegerisch?", erfragte Stella, nachdem sie ein paar obligatorische Sätze zum Wetter abgegeben hatte.

„Ich kenne nur mein Land."

Sie seufzte. Meine Güte, gesprächig war der Mann...lag das nur daran, dass er kaum Kontakt mit Menschen hatte oder hielt er Frauen schlicht und ergreifend nicht für wichtig oder fähig genug ein intelligentes Gespräch zu führen?

„Erzählt mir doch von eurem Land.", schlug sie vor, um ihm ein paar mehr Worte zu entlocken.

„Es ist... wärmer.", er warf verstohlene Blicke zu ihr hinüber, als wolle er auf jede Aussage ihre Reaktion abschätzen, „Wir tragen weniger und einfachere Kleidung. Nur mein Bruder kleidet sich gern in Uniform. Vater trägt zu offiziellen Anlässen Gewänder, doch ansonsten ist alles... einfacher. Weniger hierarchisch. Die Adligen versuchen sich vom Pöbel abzusetzen, aber im Palast sind wir wenig wählerisch. So etwas wie Bankette und Feste gibt es nur die, die wir zusammen mit der Stadt feiern. Zum Beispiel das jährliche Erntefest oder die einzelnen Messen zu Ehren unserer Götter. Der Palast ist auch sehr einfach gehalten. Er ist so groß wie eurer, aber er hat nur eine Etage und ist aus Holz und Papier.", er schwieg einen Moment, indem er im Seitenwinkel in ihre Augen sah, „Unsere Kultur ist sehr naturverbunden. So etwas wie Stein wird nur benutzt, um Mauern oder Altäre zu bauen."

„Ist das nicht ein großer Nachteil, wenn ein Feuer ausbricht?", erkundigte Stella sich, fröhlich dass hier möglicherweise wirklich ein Gespräch zustande kam.

„So etwas hatten wir im Palast noch nicht.", er wandte den Blick ab.

„Aber doch sicher in der Stadt? In unseren größeren Städten können Brände sehr verheerend sein. Hier in Midgar hat vor einigen Jahren ein Brand das komplette Slumviertel vernichtet, das war ein Fünftel der Stadt.", was sie auch nur wusste, weil sie sich auf ihrer Besichtigungstour des Landes mit einigen Leuten der Feuerwache unterhalten hatte.

„Ich habe von keinen Bränden gehört.", er sah zur ihr, zu Boden, wieder zu ihr und seufzte, „Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich allerdings auch nicht sehr viel. Ich darf den Palast nicht verlassen oder an den Versammlungen teilnehmen."

„Nicht?", sie blinzelte und wandte sich ihm zu, wobei sie stehen blieb – sie war nicht gern gesehen, aber selbst sie durfte zuhören, wenn sie wollte, „Wenn ihr nichts mit Menschen unternehmt, den Palast nicht verlasst, an keinen offiziellen Konferenzen teilnehmt, kein Instrument spielt und meiner Vermutung nach auch keiner anderen Kunst nachgeht, was macht ihr den ganzen Tag?"

Trinken und huren. Sie sog scharf die Luft ein. Hoffentlich nicht... andererseits, was interessierte es sie? Sie musste ihn nicht heiraten. Sie musste nur am Leben bleiben.

„Ich... bin oft krank und muss im Bett bleiben.", Lüge – man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er Kampftraining hatte, „Ansonsten trainiere ich verschiedene Waffenkünste und jage. Für die Jagd dürfen mein Bruder und ich das Schloss verlassen.", das hörte sich schon eher wahr an.

„Was jagt man in euren Landen?", das Lächeln legte sich wieder auf ihre Lippen.

„Drachen.", er erwiderte es, aber er hätte ihr auch einen Schlag ins Gesicht setzen können, es hätte an ihrem entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck nichts geändert.

„Drachen?", Stella ließ die Aussage in ein Husten übergehen, weil ihre Stimme sich überschlagen und einen Moment lang die tiefen Töne des Stimmbruchs angenommen hatte, „Ihr jagt Drachen? Welcher Größe?"

Er zeigte ihr anhand der Umgebung die Ausmaße eines ausgewachsenen Drachen an – so etwas, vor dem man in ihrem Land wegrannte, um die Armee zu benachrichtigen.

„Mit wie vielen Leuten jagt ihr?", fragte sie mit Entsetzen und Erstaunen, das sie nicht spielen musste.

„Nun... mein Bruder und ich.", er verschränkte die Arme, „Als wir kleiner waren, hat unsere Leibgarde mitgekämpft, aber seit ein paar Jahren machen wir das allein. Er ist auf Nahkampf spezialisiert, ich auf Fernkampf."

„Faszinierend...", das erklärte, warum kein Attentäter je wieder lebend aus Wutai zurückgekehrt war, „Ihr scheint eine sehr weit entwickelte Kampfkunst zu haben. So etwas trauen sich bei uns sehr wenige zu."

„Nun, bei uns auch nicht. Doch mein Bruder und ich lernen seit zwanzig Jahren.", das eher schüchterne Lächeln legte sich wieder auf seine Lippen, „Ich vermute, euch hat man das nicht gelehrt?"

„Wir... sind Prinzessinnen. Das ziemt sich nicht.", natürlich hatten Tseng, Rude und Reno ihnen trotzdem einiges beigebracht, „Wir lernen Künste wie Malen oder Musizieren."

„Dafür gibt es bei uns Schauspieler und fahrendes Volk. Ich kenne nur eine Tochter eines Adligen, aber diese hatte auch Kampfkunst gelernt.", seine Stimme wurde langsam lauter, als würde er sich mit der Zeit trauen etwas zu sagen – das Bild des schüchternen Prinzen wirkte allerdings verstörend mit dem des erfahrungsreichen Kämpfers, „Ihr seid wie euer Land, nicht wahr? Man muss euch beschützen."

Was? Sie blinzelte. Das war es, wie der Prinz ihr Land sah? Beschützenswert? Gab es Hoffnung für ihr Volk?

„Wir sind auch einfache Menschen. Die meisten sind Bauern oder Handwerker. Wenn der Krieg ruft, drücken wir diesen Menschen Waffen in die Hand. Wir sind nunmal sehr friedlich.", erklärte sie vorsichtig.

„Eure Menschen lernen niemals Kampfkunst?", er legte die Hände an seine Hüften, „Kein Wunder, dass wir euch besiegt haben. Selbst Bauernssöhne lernen eine Zeit lang das Führen von Waffen bei uns. Manchmal sogar die Töchter."

„So ist das wohl.", sie senkte ihr Haupt, damit er ihr hinterhältiges Lächeln nicht sah, „Wir sind ein Volk, das glücklich ist, wenn es leben und handeln kann. Wir sind auf Schutz anderer angewiesen."

„Man sollte die Verträge zwischen unseren Ländern wohl noch einmal überarbeiten.", ja! Ja! Ja! Ja! Welch einen genialen Verlauf das Gespräch nahm! „Ich vermute nur, mein Vater wird das nicht tun. Er ist besessen von dem Gedanken neues Land zu erobern. Er will euer Königreich unserem angliedern."

Verdammt. Das war schlimmer, als sie vermutet hatte. Man musste den Vater aus dem Weg schaffen...

„Das wird unser Volk nicht hinnehmen. Der Stolz auf ihr Vaterland ist sehr groß. Wenn man ihnen ihr Land nimmt, werden sie als Mob bei euch einmarschieren und alle Wutaianer töten, die sie finden.", sie ließ eine Pause, „Eine verärgerte Masse von Bauern kann sehr barbarisch sein."

„Das klingt wie eine Drohung.", seine Züge verhärteten sich, „Aber ich vermute, eure Einschätzung ist realistisch. Doch ihr müsst zugeben, euer Land ist in einer prekären Situation."

„So wie mein Leben und das meiner Familie.", Stella sah auf und wich seinen tiefblauen Augen nicht aus, „Euer Vater wird uns den Krieg erklären. Er wartet nur auf den richtigen Moment. Meine Familie wird sterben, unser Königreich zerstört und unser Volk wird eure Städte niederreißen und eure Ländereien niederbrennen.", sie seufzte, „Das ist die Realität. Und ich finde sie sehr ernüchternd."

„Als meine Frau wird euch nichts passieren.", wenn er wüsste... „Obwohl ich das nicht garantieren kann. Ich traue meinem Vater auch zu euch dennoch zu töten."

„Eure Worte sind sehr hoffnungserregend.", sie versuchte nicht einmal den Sarkasmus und den Hauch von Hysterie in ihrer Stimme zu unterdrücken.

„Wir werden uns nicht gegen Vater auflehnen.", flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige, „Wir haben zu viel Angst vor ihm. Er ist ein sehr grausamer Mann."

„Auch wenn sein Handeln zwei Königreiche in den Ruin treibt?", sie trat näher heran. Etwas weiblicher Charme, Tränen in den Augen, ein Prinz mit zu viel Beschützerinstinkt...

Er legte eine Hand unter ihr Kinn und hob ihr Gesicht. Sein Blick wanderte zu ihrem Dekolleté hinab und wieder hinauf. Er blinzelte zweimal, seine Lippen pressten einen Moment lang aufeinander, doch die Spannung löste sich aus seinem Körper, als er seufzte.

„Ich verstehe.", er senkte den Blick und schüttelte den Kopf, „Vater ruiniert so einige Leben... lasst uns nicht weiter über Politik sprechen. Ihr wolltet mich das Tanzen lehren?"

Eins musste man dem Prinzen lassen, er war ein sehr guter Schüler. Sie hatte ihm in wenigen Minuten die Schritte eines Tanzes beigebracht und jetzt – nur eine halbe Stunde später – führte er sie sicher über die Tanzfläche. Nach dem ersten Walzer applaudierten die Höflinge – sie erklärte ihrem Mittänzer, dass das reine Höflichkeit war, komplimentierte ihn aber auch – nach dem dritten bat sie um eine Pause.

Ihr ging beinahe der Unterkiefer flöten, als er sie fragte, ob er ihr etwas zu trinken bringen solle. Sie lächelte breit, er wandte sein Gesicht ab und sie sah trotzdem, dass er errötete. Alles in allem also eine erstaunlich positive Entwicklung. Unterm Strich war der Prinz ein gutherziger, sehr netter, nur leider sozial relativ inkompetenter Mann mit einer obskuren Faszination für Abendkleider. Zumindest hatte er sie ausgefragt, wie es sich darin tanze, wie die Bewegungsfreiheit war, ob es wirklich schwer war in Korsetts zu atmen, ob sie welche besaß, ob sie eins trug – an dieser Stelle setzte die vor die Antwort eine Erklärung, warum die Frage unhöflich war – und ob sie jemals schon mal in einem solchen Kleid gelaufen war oder gekämpft hatte. Das glorreichste war die Frage, ob sie jemals lüsterne Verehrer, die übergreifend wurden, abgewehrt hatte, während sie ein Kleid trug. Sie hatte zurück gefragt, ob er diesen Abend noch etwas Bestimmtes vorhabe, worauf er wieder einmal schüchtern den Blick abgewandt und das Thema gewechselt hatte.

Als er nun mit ihren Getränken wieder kam, hatte er seinen Bruder und Luna im Schlepptau. Eher gesagt, sein Bruder hatte Luna im Schlepptau, die an seinem Arm hing und zu ihm hinauf lächelte, während er sprach. Dass es eher erzwungen war, war für Stella leicht zu erkennen. Anscheinend lief es mit ihrem Verlobten nicht zu gut wie zwischen ihr und... warum studierte Sephiroth den Fußboden?

„Bitte sehr.", flüsterte er so leise wie am Anfang des Abends, als er noch nicht den Mut gehabt hatte wirklich mit ihr zu sprechen, und reichte ihr ein Glas.

„Vielen Dank.", sie sah allen dreien kurz in die Augen, „Ist etwas passiert?"

„Das aufgekommene Missverständnis tut mir Leid. Es war mein Fehler.", der Bruder mit dem silbernen Haar nickte ihr zu, während sich Luna von seinem Arm löste, „Mein Name ist Sephiroth. Mein Bruder hier ist Vincent, der Kronprinz."

„Wir haben uns den falschen Verlobten geschnappt.", schloss die Ältere mit einem Seufzen.

„Oh.", das schlug das Lächeln besser von Stellas Lippen als ein Glas Kirschsaft auf ihrem Kleid es getan hätte, „Nun... dann kennen wir zumindest unsere zukünftigen Schwager etwas besser. Vincent also...", sie sah zu dem Dunkelhaarigen, dessen Pose und Blick praktisch um Entschuldigung schrieen, „Machen wir das Beste daraus. Ich habe mich vorhin mit dem Kronprinz über die politische Situation unterhalten und ihm ein paar Tanzschritte beigebracht. Vielleicht möchte er ja nun meine liebliche Schwester auffordern?", sie erneuerte das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. Im Nebensatz war damit Luna mitgeteilt, dass sie das Thema Politik mit Vorsicht zu behandeln und besser nicht anzusprechen hatte und dem schüchternen Prinzen hatte sie den Gefallen getan eine Brücke zu seiner Verlobten zu schlagen. Ein wenig tat er ihr ja schon Leid.

„Danke...", flüsterte dieser kaum hörbar mit einem längeren Blick zu Stella, bevor er sich ihrer Schwester zuwandte, „Würdet ihr gern tanzen?"

„Sicherlich.", sie lächelte, sichtlich erleichtert von dem Mann wegzukommen, mit dem sie bisher den Abend verbracht hatte. Selbstbewusst griff sie Vincents Arm, harkte sich ein und zog ihn Richtung Tanzfläche, wobei sie einen vorbeigehenden Kellner heran winkte, damit dieser ihre Gläser nahm.

Der Silberhaarige – Sephiroth – und Stella sahen ihnen hinterher.

„Ihr habt eine sehr... intelligente Schwester. Sie hat sehr strikte Prinzipien. Und eine scharfe Zunge.", eröffnete der Prinz das Gespräch.

„Wenn ihr meint, dass sie stur wie ein Esel und hinterlistig und intrigant wie ein Schloss voll Hofberater ist, so stimme ich euch zu.", sie seufzte leise, „Euer Bruder tut mir ein wenig Leid. Er hat so eine mitfühlende, liebe Seele. Sie wird leicht ihren Kopf gegen ihn durchsetzen."

„Es klärt die Streitigkeiten zwischen unseren Ländern.", er wandte sich ihr zu, „Er wird König, sie wird regieren."

„Ich denke, ganz so einfach wird es nicht...", entweder er hielt sie für dumm oder er hatte keine Lust ernsthaft über Politik zu reden oder aber er war so hohl wie sein Kreuz breit war. Von der Reaktion ihrer Schwester her schloss sie auf das letztere.

Sephiroth zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich bin General unserer Truppen. Ich jage, ich kämpfe, ich verhandle mit Rebellen. Solche Verhandlungen bedeuten, dass sie entweder tun, was ich sage oder ich sie töte.", er nahm einen Schluck seines Weins, „Die Feinheiten der Politik überlasse ich Vater und Vincent."

Ja, er war einfach gestrickt. Um es freundlich auszudrücken. Nun gut, was Intelligenz anging, hatte Luna bei ihnen beiden auch den Löwenanteil, aber es ließ Stella nicht so hirnlos zurück wie dieses Exemplar Mensch. Kein Wunder, dass Luna so ausgesehen hatte, als wäre sie nah dran den Strick zu nehmen. Seine Vorzüge waren wohl gut und einschüchternd auszusehen und mit einer Menge Muskeln bestückt zu sein. Und eine sehr verführerische Stimme zu haben, das musste sie ihm lassen.

„Seid ihr oft auf solchen Missionen unterwegs?", begann sie ein freundliches Gespräch.

„Oh Jenova!", Luna verbarg ihr Gesicht zwischen ihren Händen, „Ehrlich, diese Prinzen sind grauenhaft. Wie kann man so hohl sein?"

„Vincent ist eigentlich sehr intelligent. Sehr schüchtern, aber intelligent.", warf Stella ein.

„Ehrlich? Mir gegenüber hat er kein Wort raus bekommen.", die Ältere sah auf und schüttelte den Kopf, „Elena, würdest du bitte mein Haar lösen?"

„Sehr wohl.", erwiderte die Kammerzofe.

„Ich bin so glücklich, dass wir die nicht wirklich heiraten müssen. Ich würde völlig wahnsinnig werden, egal wen von beiden ich nehmen müsste. Vincent könnte ich wahrscheinlich befehlen die Hände von mir zu lassen, er würde die Täuschung ein paar Jahr länger aufrecht erhalten."

„Bitte zieh nicht so über ihn her.", Stella seufzte und zog sich einen Stuhl heran, „Er ist ehrlich ein guter und lieber Mensch."

„Du kannst ihn gern haben. Ich nehme lieber Sephiroth, an dem kann man sich wenigstens noch heiser schreien, ohne dass er wegrennt wie ein feiger Hund.", die Andere verschränkte die Arme, „Sobald ich König bin und sie mit einer Armee hier einfallen, reißen wir sie in Stücke. Und wenn wir dabei untergehen, dann wenigstens glorreich."

„Es gibt keine Glorie beim Ermorden, Opfern und Verstümmeln von Menschen.", Stellas Ausdruck wurde gänzlich zu dem des jungen Mannes, der sie eigentlich war, „Sobald du König wirst, werden Assassine unsere Familie töten und Wutai erklärt den Vertrag für gebrochen und annektiert unser Land.", er schüttelte den Kopf, „Selbst wenn du es schaffst mit einer Armee auszurücken, so wirst du nur zusehen, wie unsere Soldaten geschlachtet werden. Die beiden Prinzen jagen als Hobby Drachen – allein."

Reno pfiff anerkennend, während Tseng einwarf: „Wutaianische Kampfausbildungen sind nicht zu verachten."

„Du kommst aus Wutai, richtig?", wandte sich Cloud an ihn, während er seinen Zopf löste, „Ist es wahr, dass jedes Kind, oft auf Mädchen, Kampfausbildung in der Jugend kriegen?"

„In jedem Dorf, ja. Alle werden als Jäger und in mindestens einer Waffenkunst ausgebildet. Es ist eine wutaianische Tradition.", der Schwarzhaarige lehnte sich gegen die Wand, „Nur in größeren Städten geht diese Tradition langsam verloren. Als ich das Land verließ, gab es davon eine – die Kaiserstadt."

„Erkennst du an, dass dein Vorhaben absolut idiotisch ist, Rufus?"

Dieser schwieg und starrte stur in den Spiegel, was für seinen Zwillingsbruder mehr als genug als Antwort war.

„Ich habe mit Vincent über neue Friedensverträge gesprochen. Er sagt, dass er einem Handels-Schutz-Bündnis nicht abgeneigt wäre. Hieße im Endeffekt, dass unser Land von wutaianischen Truppen geschützt wird und wir dafür Handelsgüter nach Wutai exportieren. Keine Zölle an den Grenzen und möglicherweise sogar freie Ein- und Ausreise von Bürgern.", alle vier Leibwächter als auch sein Bruder starrten Cloud regungslos mit Erstaunen in den Zügen an, „Das Problem ist König Hojo. Er will unser Land seinem einverleiben. Er wartet nur auf die perfekte Begründung es zu tun, damit unsere Leute nicht zum Bürgerkrieg gegen Wutai aufrufen.", er zeigte auf Rufus und sich, „Diese Begründung sind wir beide. Sobald raus kommt, dass wir Männer sind, war es das für uns und unser Land."

Einen Moment herrschte völlige Stille, bevor Reno fragte: „Keine Chance, dass Vincent seinen Vater killt, jo?"

„Negativ. Er meint, sein Bruder und er haben eine Heidenangst vor dem Mann. Scheint kein netter Herr zu sein."

„Er will uns umbringen.", erwiderte Rufus, der mit seinem nun frei hängenden Haar etwas männlicher aussah als mit seiner Hochsteckfrisur, „Das schließt den netten Herren sowieso aus. Aber Shinra ist auch eine Niete als Vater, trotzdem erstarre ich nicht vor Angst."

„Ich schaue, dass ich mehr heraus finden kann.", versprach Cloud, „Die Prinzen werden noch einige Tage hier bleiben. Ich denke, wir sollten zu Vater gehen und dafür sorgen, dass unsere Verlobten getauscht werden, damit ich mich einfacher mit Vincent treffen kann."

„Sag mal...", der Ältere senkte den Kopf, „Wann bist du so erwachsen geworden?"

„Setze mal einen Fuß außerhalb der Palastmauern. Es ist sehr lehrreich.", Cloud erhob sich, „Reno, Rude, lasst uns einkehren für den Abend. Morgen wird ein wichtiger Tag."

„Mylady.", Vincent legte eine Hand auf seine Brust, verbeugte sich und hob Stellas Handrücken an seine Lippen.

„Guten Mittag, mein Prinz.", ein ehrliches, aber müdes Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen, „Ich bin froh euch zu treffen. Eigentlich wollte ich euch einen Pagen schicken mit der Anfrage, ob wir uns heute Nachmittag nicht treffen wollen."

„Aber gern.", er richtete sich wieder auf, „Was kann ich für euch tun?"

„Ich wolltet mir eure Künste im Fernkampf zeigen.", beugte sie die Wahrheit ein wenig.

„Oh, natürlich.", auch seine Mundwinkel hoben sich ein Stück, „Habt ihr einen Bogenschießplatz?"

„Haben wir?", wandte sich die Prinzessin an Rude, der in ihrem Schatten stand.

„In der Kaserne, Prinzessin.", informierte dieser kurz und bündig.

„Ich werde meine Waffen aus meinen Gemächern holen.", er presste einen Moment die Lippen zusammen, bevor er leiser sprach, „Ist es unhöflich zu fragen, ob ihr mich begleitet?"

„Keineswegs.", wie konnte ihre Schwester diesen Mann als grauenhaft bezeichnen? „Aber vielleicht sollten wir vorher speisen? Es hat bereits zur zweiten Mittagsstunde geschlagen."

„Was immer ihr wünscht, Mylady."

„Entschuldigt bitte meine Unhöflichkeit..."

Stella blinzelte. Unhöflichkeit? Wo glaubte er unhöflich gewesen zu sein?

„Nun, ich habe heute Morgen laute Stimmen gehört... wenn ich fragen darf...", Vincent verschränkte die Arme, „Ich weiß, es ist nicht an mir das zu wissen und... nein, vergesst es besser."

„Ihr wollt fragen, warum König Shinra heute Morgen meine Schwester und mich angeschrien hat?", fragte sie leise nach.

„Nun... ja.", gab der junge Mann zu, der seinen Langbogen wieder über seine Schulter gespannt hatte, nachdem sie seine fünf Schüsse applaudiert hatte, mit denen er jedes von ihr gewählte Ziel getroffen hatte.

„Er hielt unser Auftreten gestern für unziemlich. Das Kleid meiner Schwester, meine neue Frisur, dass wir euch angesprochen haben und unsere Bitte... sagen wir, er war erzürnt."

„Hat er euch schwer bestraft?", fragte Vincent vorsichtig.

„Bestraft? Nun, nein, aber er hat uns vor dem kompletten Hofstaat als dumme Hühner beschimpft. Das war recht unangenehm.", ein Hauch von Rot legte sich auf ihre Wangen, „Für die Frisur schäme ich mich wirklich ein wenig. Es geziemt sich nicht für eine Prinzessin so ihr Haar zu tragen."

„Aber es ist schön!", er zog den Kopf ein, „Zumindest finde ich es schön."

„Danke, das ist sehr lieb von euch.", ein sanftes Lächeln schlich sich auf Stellas Lippen, „Wie tragen Frauen in eurem Land ihr Haar?"

„Und?", Rufus kniete sich vor ihn, „Was hast du raus finden können?"

„Hojo scheint seine Söhne misshandelt zu haben...", gab Cloud leise zurück und griff die Hände seines Bruders, die in seinem Schoß lagen, „Sephiroth ist wirklich indoktriniert. Er würde eher wahnsinnig werden als seinem Vater nicht zu gehorchen. Vincent hingegen... er ist schwer verschüchtert und es wird wahrscheinlich Monate dauern, bis er dazu in der Lage ist. Aber ich halte es für möglich."

Rufus seufzte erleichtert und umarmte die Beine, gegen die er sich lehnte.

„Jenova sei Dank... wenigstens ist es nicht völlig hoffnungslos."

„Vielleicht doch.", warf Cloud ein und sah jeden der vier Leibwächter ins Gesicht, „Vincent... baut Vertrauen zu mir auf. Diese Entwicklung braucht Vertrauen. Wenn er merkt, dass ich keine Frau bin..."

„Wenn er sich betrogen fühlt, ist alles vorbei, jo?", trotz des Tons trug Reno einen ernsten Ausdruck.

„Höchstwahrscheinlich. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es ihm nicht sagen sollte.", gab Cloud zu.

„Sagt es ihm so bald wie möglich.", schlug Elena vor, „In einer guten Atmosphäre und mit viel Vorwarnung. Überrascht ihn nicht. Wenn er es akzeptieren kann, wird das unser aller Rettung. Wenn nicht, habt ihr zumindest euer Bestes gegeben."

„Da stimme ich zu.", Tseng nickte.

„Ich habe Angst...", gab Rufus leise zu und sah zu ihm hoch, „Aber ich vertraue dir. Du schaffst das, Cloud."

„Vincent?", Stella betrat die Gemächer des Prinzen, mit dem sie in den letzten Wochen jede freie Minute verbracht hatte.

„Einen Moment.", schallte es aus dem Ankleideraum, bevor er eine halbe Minuten später heraus trat, während er noch die letzten zwei Knöpfe seines Oberteils schloss, „Ich hatte dich gar nicht so früh erwartet."

„Ich bin ein wenig aufgeregt.", gab sie leise zu, die Arme hinter ihrem Rücken verschränkt, „Ich habe schon die Chocobos gesattelt. Und sicherlich eine Stunde mit Rude diskutiert, dass er uns nicht zu begleiten hat."

„Hm.", Vincent lächelte und küsste ihre Hand zur Begrüßung, wenn auch ohne formelle Verbeugung, „Man kann es dem Mann nicht verübeln, dass er seinen Job macht. Er ist nun mal für deine Sicherheit verantwortlich.", er legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern und führte sie aus seinen Räumen, „Ehrlich gesagt würde ich es gar nicht anders wollen. So weiß ich, dass gut auf dich Acht gegeben wird."

„Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen...", murmelte Stella und schob die Unterlippe vor – und verengte die Lider, als Vincent lauthals lachte, „Hey! Ich kann mich verteidigen!"

„Gegen was?", erwiderte dieser, ließ seine Hand zu ihrer Taille sinken und zog sie an sich, bis ihre Gesichter nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren, „Du bist wie ein Chocobo. Du bezauberst andere, damit sie dich schützen. Aber selbst kämpfen?", er kicherte und ließ sie los.

„Es funktioniert doch, nicht wahr?", Stella versuchte den scherzenden Ton aufrecht zu erhalten, doch ein Schmerz hatte kurzzeitig ihre Brust durchzuckt – sie musste es ihm endlich erklären, „Du beschützt mich doch, nicht wahr?"

„Sicher.", er tippte ihr auf die Nase, „Trotzdem werde ich vor Lachen auf dem Boden liegen, wenn du versuchst unsere Kinder einzuholen, die dir auf der Nase herum tanzen."

Sie lächelte unsicher.

„Der Ausflug war eine gute Idee.", Vincent lehnte mit geschlossenen Augen gegen einen breiten Baumstamm und genoss die Sonne auf seiner Haut, „Dein Land ist wunderschön."

„Danke.", sie ließ sich auf der Decke in seiner Nähe nieder, die sie ausgebreitet hatte, „Ich liebe die weiten Felder. Die wilden Blumen und den Sonnenschein, das feuchte Gras...", sie zog ihre Schuhe aus und machte ein paar Schritte auf eben genannten Grün, „Es ist schön nicht immer unter Vaters Blick zu sein."

„Unter keinerlei Blick.", er warf ihr einen sanften Blick und ein leichtes Lächeln zu, „Wo einen keine Etikette zwingt. Wo man so frei reden und handeln darf, wie man möchte."

Sie kniete nieder und zog ihm seine Stiefel und Socken aus. Zweimal warf sie dabei grinsend einen Blick nach oben, doch Vincent beobachtete sie nur. Die nackten Füße kurz betrachtend erhob sie sich und streckte einen Arm aus, um ihm aufzuhelfen – er ergriff diesen nur der Höflichkeit halber, nicht, dass er Hilfe von einer Frau brauchte. Als auch er stand, hob sie ihre Arme wie zum Tanz und er nahm die Position ein, die sie ihn gelehrt hatte. Barfuß begannen sie zu der leicht schiefen Melodie zu tanzen, die sie summte.

„Das hast du dir gewünscht? Im Gras zu tanzen?", fragte er nach ein paar Minuten.

„Ja!", sie grinste, „Du bist dran. Was ist dein Wunsch?"

„Hm.", er legte den Kopf zur Seite und blickte in den Himmel, „Sonne, Freizeit, eine Frau... was fehlt da?", er sah zurück, „Essen! Fütter' mich."

Sie giggelte mit Rot auf den Wangen, zog ihn zu ihrer Decke und packte den Picknickkorb aus. Geschnittenes Brot, ein Pöttchen Kräuterbutter, Käse mit einem Messer dazu, ein Kanten Schinken mit einem weiteren Messer – Letzteres reichte sie Vincent mit der Bitte etwas abzuschneiden – ein paar Früchte und eine Flasche Wein mit zwei Messingbechern. Sie machte ihm ein paar Brote und fütterte ihn, bis beide so sehr lachten, dass er nicht mehr kauen konnte. Er revanchierte sich, indem er sie mit der letzten Stulle malträtierte, bis sie aufgegessen hatte.

„Schließlich musst du noch wachsen.", meinte er neckend, wofür sie versuchte ihn zu kitzeln – nur leider schien er keine kitzlige Stelle zu haben, sodass sie nach ein paar Minuten aufgab. Sie legten sich auf die Decke und sonnten sich, wobei Stella nach ein paar weiteren Minuten Vincents Hand griff und sie fest in ihrer hielt, während sie zum Himmel aufsahen.

„Ihr habt oft schlechtes Wetter.", sagte er leise, „Das macht die Sonnentage um so schöner. In Wutai wirst du weit mehr Sonne und Gras haben."

Stella schluckte und spürte Tränen aufwallen, glücklich, dass Vincent sie gerade nicht ansah.

„Der Palast hat einen riesigen Garten, die Stadt zwei Parks und das Land darum ist größtenteils unbebaut.", erklärte er mit einem Hauch von Sehnsucht in der Stimme, „Ganz viele kleine Flüsse ziehen durch die Stadt mit schön geschnitzten Holzbrücken darüber. Und es gibt fast keine Treppen in unserem Land.", er festigte den Griff, „Das wird unser Land sein, Stella.", er rollte auf die Seite und das Lächeln verließ mit einem Schlag seine Lippen, „Stella? Was hast du? Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?"

„N- nein...", sie schloss die Augen, setzte sich auf und legte ihr Haupt an seine Schulter, „Ich... ich kann nur nicht glauben, dass ich das je sehen werde. Nicht, wenn du die Wahrheit über mich weißt.", sie drückte sich etwas von ihm, „Ich musste dir etwas vorlügen und ich... ich fühle mich so schuldig, dass ich dein Vertrauen missbraucht habe. Ich wollte dich nicht anlügen, bitte glaube mir das. Ich hätte dir schon viel früher sagen sollen... es tut mir so Leid, Vincent. Es tut mir so schrecklich Leid."

Er schluckte, hob unsicher die Arme, als wollte er sie umarmen, doch ließ sie wieder sinken. Tief durchatmend schien er zu versuchen seinen Gesichtsausdruck unter Kontrolle zu bringen, doch der Ausdruck von Schmerz verließ ihn nicht, bevor er leise fragte: „Ich habe nichts falsch gemacht?"

„Nein, nein, natürlich nicht.", trotz der Situation rang sein unsicheres Verhalten, dass sie nur noch in seltenen Momenten zu sehen bekam, Stella ein Lächeln ab, „Du bist der wundervollste Mensch, den ich kenne, Vincent. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Ich habe Fehler begangen und meiner Meinung nach viel zu viele davon.", sie senkte den Blick, „Ich wollte es dir schon seit Wochen sagen, seit...", ihre Schultern zuckten kurz, als würde sie weinen, obwohl nur eine einzelne Träne eine Spur auf ihrer Wange hinterlassen hatte, „Seit du mir abends deinen Mantel umgelegt hast. Du bist immer so nett und achtsam und ich trete diese Freundlichkeit mit meinen Lügen."

„Was...", Vincent leckte sich über die Lippen und zog seine Beine in einen Schneidersitz, „Was ist denn das große Geheimnis?"

„Das...", sie schnellte nach vorne und warf ihre Arme um seinen Hals, „Jenova, warum bist du so lieb zu mir? Obwohl ich dir gerade gesagt habe, dass ich dich belogen habe?"

„Sieht nicht so aus, als hättest du es ganz freiwillig gemacht oder weil du es böse meintest... nicht?", er strich mit einer Hand über ihren Rücken, „Manchmal muss man Dinge verschweigen."

„Manchmal...", sie ließ sich zurück fallen, „Aber ehrlich gesagt habe ich Angst. Wenn ich es dir verrate, liegt mein Leben in deiner Hand. Dann ist es deine Entscheidung, ob ich noch heute hingerichtet werde.", sie sah auf und traf seinen Blick.

Er nickte nur und griff ihre Hände.

„Mein Vater hat den Vertrag mit deinem Vater gebrochen.", mit der Aussage hob sie Vincents rechte Augenbraue, „Lunas und meine Mutter starb bei der Geburt und die Hebamme war ein junger Arzt namens Tseng."

„Lunas Leibwächter?", fragte der Andere nach, worauf sie nickte.

„Somit wussten außer Tseng und meinem Vater keiner davon, dass in jeder Nacht der Kronprinz und sein Bruder geboren wurden.", sie senkte den Blick, um den Hass und die Ablehnung in Vincents Augen nicht sehen zu müssen, „Vater wüsste, dass er uns eigentlich töten müsste. Aber er wollte das nicht. Also ließ er verkündigen, dass die Zwillinge Mädchen waren und gab uns die Decknamen Stella und Luna. Tseng setzte er als Leibwächter, Pagen und Kindermädchen ein. Er trägt die Hauptverantwortung dafür, dass keiner dahinter kommt, dass wir... männlich sind.", ihre Stimme erstarb und sie ließ den Kopf in Demut und Schande gesenkt.

„War es seine Idee, dass wir uns befreunden?", fragte Vincent relativ monoton.

„Was?", erschrocken sah Cloud auf, „Nein!"

„Wessen dann?"

„Meine...", der Blonde senkte den Kopf, „Ich wollte dich und deinen Bruder kennen lernen. Ich will keinen Krieg und kein Blutbad. Ich will nicht sterben. Also dachte ich, wenn wir zumindest euch beide überzeugen können, dass man uns nicht töten muss, dann... können wir vielleicht fliehen oder... eine Lösung finden.", sein Ton wurde leiser, „Es war mein Plan."

„Ich verstehe.", Vincent erhob sich, kein Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht oder in seiner Stimme, „Lasst uns zum Schloss zurückkehren, Prinzessin."

„Vincent...", sie sah auf, öffnete den Mund, doch schloss ihn wieder und packte mit schnellen Händen die Sachen wieder zusammen, um die auf ihr Chocobo zu laden, „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich belogen habe."

„Ich wusste, dass du männlich bist.", erwiderte der Prinz leise, während er die Tiere sattelte.

„Was?", Clouds Lider weiteten sich, „Du wus- aber wie?"

„Hier.", der junge Mann erhob sich und zeigte auf die Kehle des anderen, „Einen hervor stehenden Adamsapfel haben nur Männer. Bei eurem Bruder ist es noch leichter zu sehen. Obwohl ich vermute, dass außer mir keiner auf so etwas achtet."

„Bist... bist du dann sauer, weil ich es dir erst jetzt sage?", fragte Cloud vorsichtig.

„Nein.", der Andere sattelte das zweite Tier, „Ich bin verletzt, dass es deine Idee war uns zu benutzen. Ich weiß noch nicht, ob es besser oder schlimmer ist, als hättest du es auf den Befehl eines anderen getan."

Der Jüngere schluckte, doch schwieg. Der Weg zurück zum Schloss wurde somit in völliger Stille verbracht. Sie brachten die Vögel in den Stall, gaben die Picknicksachen einem Diener und machten sich auf zu Clouds Räumlichkeiten. Dieser wunderte sich, als Vincent ihm ins Zimmer folgte – ebenso wie Rude und Reno, die dort auf ihn gewartet hatten.

„Sind wir hier unbelauscht?", fragte der Prinz.

„Sicher.", antwortete Cloud, während Rude und Reno die Fenster überprüften und einen Moment später vor die Tür traten, wo sie die Wachen wegschickten und die Posten selbst einnahmen.

„Gute Leute. Dieser Tseng hat ein gutes Auge.", Vincent trat näher heran, „Ich habe zwei Fragen.", der Blonde nickte und atmete tief durch, „Was fühlst du für mich?"

„Wa-", Röte legte sich auf Clouds Wangen und er wich einen Schritt zurück, „Was ich fühle? Ich- das klingt so- nein, schon gut.", er schüttelte abwesend den Kopf – der Prinz war immer noch etwas unbeholfen mit Worten, „Ich mag dich sehr. Wenn ich nicht in nächster Zeit sterbe oder aus Nimmerwiedersehen fliehen muss, wäre ich gern dein Freund. Ich wünschte, diese ganze Politik würde nicht zwischen uns stehen. Ich mag es sehr, wie aufmerksam du bist. Ich fühle mich... sicher in deiner Gegenwart.", er hob eine Faust an seine Brust, „Ich vertraue dir mein Leben an. Ich hoffe, das sagt etwas darüber, wie sehr ich dich mag."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir vertrauen kann.", flüsterte Vincent, „Ich kann verstehen, warum du so gehandelt hast, aber... es tut weh. Ich weiß auch jetzt nicht, ob du mich nicht nur belügst."

Cloud senkte seinen Kopf. Seine Hände krallte er in den Oberrock seines Kleides.

„Meine letzte Frage...", der Prinz seufzte leise, „Wie heißt du?"

„Ich?", blonde Wimpern flatterten einen Moment lang, „Mein Name ist Cloud. Mein Bruder heißt Rufus."

„Cloud...", ein Mundwinkel des Anderen hob sich, „Euer Vater mag den Himmel.", er wandte sich um und verließ mit sicheren Schritten den Raum.

„Und was hat er dann gesagt?", fragte Rufus gerade, als die Tür zu ihren Gemächern praktisch aus den Angeln brach, so heftig wurde sie aufgeschleudert.

Tseng, Elena, Reno und Rude schnellten hervor, um sich zwischen die Prinzen und die Eindringlinge zu stellen, doch stutzten, als niemand als Sephiroth in der offenen Tür stand. Cloud allerdings überlegte ehrlich, ob Sephiroth oder die wutaianischen Truppen schlimmer waren.

Der fremdländische General stapfte in den Raum. In seinen Augen schien ein Feuer zu brennen. Er war zu voller Größe aufgerichtet, zwei Meter Muskelmasse und pure Wut, die sein Gesicht verzerrte. Dass er keine Waffe trug, ließ ihn nicht weniger mörderisch aussehen.

„Sephiroth!", Vincent sprintete um die Ecke, rannte herein, blieb aber stehen, um die Türen hinter sich zu schließen und zu verriegeln.

Reno wurde zu Boden geschleudert und schlitterte weiter. Rude landete beinahe einen Schlag, aber der weißhaarige Dämon wich aus, griff den Arm und trat dem dunkelhäutigen Mann die Beine weg. Elena trat ein paar Schritte zurück, ganz klar keine Kämpferin, aber dafür nicht weniger überzeugt, was zu tun war.

Tseng und Sephiroth lieferten sich etwas, was man glatt einen Kampf nennen konnte. Sie schlugen und traten, blockten, wichen aus, machten Finten, landeten aber nichts, was ernsthaften Schaden anrichtete.

„Bruder, beruhige dich!", schmetterte Vincent und stolzierte herüber.

Tseng währenddessen ging fliegen. Ebenso wie Rude, der sich von hinten auf Sephiroth gestürzt hatte. Mit einem Schritt war der Kämpfer vor Elena, doch er legte nur die Hände an ihre Oberarme und drückte sie bestimmt zur Seite.

Rufus schluchzte auf und stürzte sich in Clouds Arme. Doch bevor dieser seine Arme heben konnte, hatte Sephiroth ihn schon gepackt und zog ihn zu sich. Stoff riss und der Blonde starrte mit faszinierter Bewegungslosigkeit, wie der Mann seinem Bruder das Kleid in Fetzen riss.

Vincent hatte die Arme seines Bruders gepackt, versuchte ihn wegzuziehen, doch der Jüngere war ganz klar stärker. Er zerstörte das dunkelgrüne Oberkleid, fasste in das darunter liegende Korsett, zog die mit Wasser gefüllten Ledersäcke hervor, die Stella und Luna als Brüste trugen – Rufus keuchte und hustete durch den Druck auf sein Korsett – und packte das mit Eisen verstärkte Stoffstück, um den Jungen festzuhalten.

„Das ist jämmerlich.", zischte er und schubste Rufus, sodass dieser zu Boden ging und sich mit unregelmäßigem Atem in Clouds Arme rettete.

„Bist du jetzt endlich mal ruhig?", fragte Vincent mit Verzweiflung und Scham in der Stimme.

„Ja.", meinte Sephiroth nur, „Ich bin hier durch. Diese Kreaturen sind krank und ekelerregend."

Clouds Herz sank. Er schluckte. Das war es wohl. Er legte die Arme um Rufus. Sephiroth war ganz klar nicht auf ihrer Seite. Er würde seinem Vater berichten und morgen würden sie hingerichtet werden. Er atmete tief durch, schloss die Augen und-

„Wagt es nicht so in Gegenwart der Prinzessinnen zu sprechen!", schrie Elena, stellte sich furchtlos vor Sephiroth und bohrte ihm einen Zeigefinger in die Brust, „Was fällt euch eigentlich ein? Ihr poltert herein wie gemeiner Pöbel, greift Prinzessin Luna an und habt nichts Besseres zu sagen als Beleidigungen?"

„Ah... ich...", Sephiroth blinzelte und wich einen Schritt zurück.

„Meinetwegen habt ihr ein Recht euch beleidigt zu fühlen, aber ihr habt ganz sicher kein Recht euch so schrecklich zu benehmen! Habt ihr denn keinen Anstand? Entschuldigt euch bei den Prinzessinnen für euer Benehmen!"

Tseng, Reno und Rude waren im Aufstehen erstarrt und betrachteten Elena mit offen stehenden Mündern. Vincent wie auch Cloud blinzelten verwirrt. Rufus hatte sein Gesicht an Clouds hellblauem Kleid versteckt.

Sephiroth war vollkommen still. Er sah zu Elena hinab, kein Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht. Nach ein paar Sekunden hob sich eine Augenbraue, bevor er stumm zum weinenden Rufus hinüber sah.

Vincents blauen Augen wanderten zwischen den Parteien hin und her.

„Sie sind als Mädchen erzogen worden, verstehst du?", ergriff er vorsichtig das Wort, „Das sind zwei kleine Mädchen."

Sephiroth sah zu ihm, bevor er einen Schritt zu Cloud und Rufus trat. Elena stellte sich neben die beiden, bereit weiter zu schreien, wenn es nötig wurde. Doch der Krieger ging auf die Knie und legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf das blonde Haar, bevor er murmelte: „Es tut mir Leid, Prinzessin Luna."

Vincent verschränkte die Arme und schüttelte den Kopf. Die drei männlichen Leibwächter erhoben sich und platzierten sich in wenigen Metern Entfernung.

„Bitte entschuldigt, dass ich euch Angst gemacht habe, Prinzessin Stella.", fuhr Sephiroth fort.

„Vergeben...", murmelte Cloud leise und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, während er Rufus über den Rücken strich. Elena ging zum Schrank hinüber, um einen Umhang für ihn zu holen.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte der Weißhaarige seinen Bruder, während er sich erhob und zu diesem trat.

„Wir beschützen sie.", erklärte Vincent, als würde er mit einem kleinen Kind sprechen, „Mädchen muss man beschützen.", er packte den Oberarm seines Bruders und zog ihn noch ein Stück von den Prinzessinnen weg, „Wirst du mir helfen sie zu beschützen? Auch gegen unseren Vater?"

Über den ganzen Raum legte sich Stille. Man konnte das Knurren hören, das mit jedem Ausatmen Sephiroths Kehle verließ. Seine Lider hatten sich verengt, die restliche Wut nun wohl gegen seinen Bruder gerichtet. Er verschränkte die Arme und fragte mit einem Ton, als würde ein schwarzer Drache schmollen: „Warum?"

„Ich will sie beschützen, Sephiroth.", erwiderte Vincent nur ruhig, „Und ich will nicht, dass wir Krieg führen müssen."

„Ich mag Krieg."

„Du magst den Kampf.", für die Antwort schien er nicht einmal überlegen zu müssen, so schnell erwiderte er, „Keinen Krieg. Im Krieg leiden und sterben Menschen. Das hat nichts Ehrenvolles. Nur den Tod."

„Ich verstehe nicht, wie wir einen Krieg verhindern, indem wir zwei Gören schützen.", schnaubte der General.

„Die beiden sind die Augensterne dieses Königreichs. Die Menschen sehen auf zu ihnen und lieben sie.", erklärte Vincent ruhig, „Wenn wir sie beschützen, sind wir die Guten. Und wir repräsentieren Wutai. Also werden sie Wutai mögen."

„Vater wird das niemals erlauben.", Sephiroth schien ein wenig in sich selbst zusammen zu sinken, „Er bringt eher uns beide um. Das hilft auch keinem weiter."

„Wir müssen Vater entweder überzeugen oder absetzen, da stimme ich zu.", auch Vincent verschränkte die Arme.

„Er wird uns für den Vorschlag einsperren und köpfen lassen.", die Stimme des Jüngeren trug nicht einmal einen Hauch von Hysterie, eher Resignation, „Ich weiß, manchmal stürme ich ohne große Pläne in Situationen, aber hier sehe selbst ich das akute Problem, dass die Situation relativ aussichtslos ist. Wenn du den Held spielen und dafür umkommen willst, bitte."

„Das heißt, wir werden Vater töten müssen.", schloss Vincent.

„Oder ich gehe zu ihm, erzähle ihm, dass du versuchst mich zum Hochverrat anzustiften und werde Herrscher von zwei Königreichen, weil du aus dem Bild bist.", er sagte das, als wäre es eine Nebensächlichkeit und Cloud brachte jeden Funken Respekt, den man vor einem Menschen haben konnte, für Vincent zusammen, da er nicht einmal zuckte.

„Darauf läuft es wohl hinaus. Die Wahl zwischen Vater und mir."

Sephiroth seufzte, löste seine Arme, rollte die Schultern und sah seinen Bruder einen Moment lang an, bevor er die Rechte auf seine Schulter legte.

„Wir sind grundverschieden, du und ich.", andere Haarfarbe, andere Augenfarbe, die Intelligenz, die Muskeln, die Schüchternheit, die Möglichkeit Gefühle zu empfinden, „Du warst Vaters erstes Subjekt. Er hat dich gebrochen. Als er bei mir ankam, hatte er seine Technik längst perfektioniert.", Vincent schloss die Lider und verzerrte das Gesicht in Schmerz, „Ich kann nicht gegen ihn gehen. Niemals.", ein Moment des Schweigens, „Aber ich kann auch nicht gegen dich gehen. Ich liebe dich, Bruder. Also nimm deine Vögelchen und verschwinde. Ich werde versuchen dich so lange wie möglich zu schützen."

„Nein, Seph, wenn er dahinter kommt-"

„Wird er mich foltern.", unterbrach der Jüngere ihn, „Ich weiß. Er wird mich foltern, auch wenn er nicht dahinter kommt, nur um zu schauen, ob ich von der Situation etwas wusste. Aber ich verrate dich nicht, keine Angst. Allein schon, um meine eigene Haut zu schützen."

„Es rettet unser Land nicht vor dem Krieg.", Vincent öffnete die Augen, „Es rettet dieses Land nicht. Mehr als drei Leben auf Kosten deines wird das nicht retten. Ich kann das nicht gutheißen, Seph."

„Hr-hrm.", Tseng räusperte sich und trat vor, „Wenn ich sprechen darf...", eine Handbewegung erlaubte es, „Niemand verlangt von einem von ihnen beiden, dass sie Hand gegen ihren Vater erheben. Reno und ich sind ausgebildete Attentäter. Wir würden den Auftrag natürlich durchführen. Wir brauchen nur Informationen, wann, wo und wie. Sicher gibt es eine rebellische Gruppe, denen man den Mord unterschieben kann, nicht wahr?"

Sephiroth sah zu ihm, zurück zu Vincent, hinüber zu Rude und Reno, wobei sich Letzterer neben Tseng stellte, bevor er sich wieder seinem Bruder zuwandte: „Es müsste geschehen, während wir auf der Jagd sind. Ansonsten wissen genug Leute, dass wir darin verwickelt sind. Unsere Instinkte für Gefahren sind weitreichend bekannt."

„Der Mord müsste eine erkennbare Vorgehensweise haben. Außerdem haben wir keine terroristische Gruppe im Land. Dafür ist deine Armee zu gut.", warf Vincent ein.

„Terroristische Gruppen sind einfach zu schaffen. Emir Gast und Emir Hollander hätten eine Ausradierung verdient.", so etwas wie ein Lächeln legte sich auf Sephiroths Lippen.

Cloud spürte Rufus in seinen Armen erschaudern.

„Das klingt zu sehr nach politischen Morden. Das ist einfach zu uns zurück zu verfolgen."

„Wie sieht es mit einem Anschlag auf den Palast aus?", mischte sich Tseng ein, „Rude ist Spezialist für Sprengstoffe und Minen. Wir könnten das Ganze vielleicht sogar wie einen Unfall aussehen lassen."

„Wir könnten ihn in seinem Labor in die Luft jagen.", ja, es war ganz klar ein Lächeln auf Sephiroths Lippen, „Das würde kaum einen überraschen.", er hob eine Hand an sein Kinn, „Und nichts mit uns zu tun haben. Jeder weiß, was für einen Bogen wir um die Dinger machen."

„Ich bin etwas erstaunt über dein intrigantes Denken...", murmelte Vincent, „Diese Seite von dir war mir unbekannt."

„Irgendwann musst du ja auf mich abfärben.", Sephiroth legte ihm wieder die Hand auf die Schulter, „Weißt du was? Ich wurde überzeugt. Ich nehme mir diese drei Herren und arbeite einen Plan aus und du beruhigst die Damen, die ich verschüchtert habe.", wieder fand dieses grausame Lächeln seine Lippen, „Damit hat jeder eine Aufgabe, die zu ihm passt. Du darfst den Schaden begrenzen, den ich mache."

„Alles wie immer also.", auch Vincents Lippen verzogen sich, „Vergesst nicht eure Pläne von mir auf den Bezug zur Realität überprüfen zu lassen."

„Geht es dir besser?", fragte Vincent vorsichtig und blieb auf einige Schritt Distanz stehen.

„Sicher.", Cloud lächelte und deutete auf den Platz neben sich, „Ich nehme das nicht so schwer wie meine Schwester. Ich habe die Welt dort draußen schon gesehen."

„Es tut mir Leid, dass mein Bruder euch so erschreckt hat.", er kam herüber und nahm Platz, „Es ist seine Stärke wie Schwäche, dass er sich sehr in Sachen hinein steigern kann."

„Er hat mehr gute Qualitäten, als ich zuerst vermutet hatte.", gab der Blonde zu und zog Vincents immer präsenten roten Mantel unter ihm hervor, um ihn sich um die Schultern zu legen, „Er liebt dich sehr. Er sorgt sich und passt auf dich auf."

„Ja. Manchmal kommt er mir wie der Ältere von uns beiden vor.", der Sprechende lächelte schüchtern, hob kurz den Blick, doch senkte ihn sofort wieder, „Meist wirkt er ruppig und antisozial, weil er soviel schweigt oder sich über andere lustig macht. Er behält seine Gedanken für sich und schweigt lieber als etwas Falsches zu sagen. Aber er überspielt damit, dass er sehr sensibel ist."

Cloud blinzelte. Sein Blick fiel auf den halben Platz zwischen ihnen. Unsicher sah er wieder auf, doch Vincent sah ihn nicht an. Seine Zunge schnellte hervor und leckte über seine Lippen, bevor er möglichst unauffällig näher rückte und nach einem weiteren Moment des Zauderns seinen Kopf auf Vincents Schulter legte.

„Ich bin nicht ganz sicher, ob du da nicht über dich selbst sprichst.", erwiderte er leise nach einer halben Ewigkeit, „Oder ihr Brüder seid euch ähnlicher, als ich zuerst vermutet hatte."

„Wie?", die blauen Augen legten sich kurz auf sein Haupt – zumindest glaubte Cloud das von den Bewegungen und der Stimme, auf die sich seine ganze Konzentration richtete, „Ich rede doch sehr viel. Obwohl... ja, normalerweise schweige ich. Ich glaube, ich habe mit dir mehr gesprochen als in meinem ganzen bisherigen Leben."

„Sag... darf ich das... also- ich- ich meine...", stotterte Cloud, „Heißt das... hast du mir vergeben?"

„Nun... zumindest hast du deine Mission erfüllt.", Vincent lehnte sich einen Millimeter weiter weg, sodass Clouds Pose etwas unangenehm wurde, „Du hast mich dazu gebracht, dass ich der Ermordung meines Vaters zustimme und deinem Land seine Rechte wiedergebe. Bist du glücklich?"

„Nein.", erwiderte der Blonde leise, hob seinen Kopf und wandte sich dem Anderen zu, „Nein, das bin ich nicht. Ich habe dir weh getan. Was ich von dir verlange, meine Lüge, das alles tut dir weh, das kann ich sehen."

„Und?", Vincent verschränkte die Arme, „Was kannst du noch mehr wollen? Dass ich dir vergebe für deinen Betrug, damit du dich besser fühlst?"

„Kann man für seine Sünden Vergeltung üben? Kann einem vergeben werden?", flüsterte Cloud und senkte den Blick.

„Ich habe es nie versucht.", erwiderte der Andere trocken und sah noch immer in die Ferne des Garten, in dem sie saßen.

„Ich möchte diese Schmerzen wieder gut machen. Ich möchte dich glücklich machen.", gab der Blonde zu und errötete, „Ich- ich möchte..."

Vincent griff an seine Schultern und löste die Halterungen seines Mantels. Ohne Cloud anzusehen schlug er den Stoff um ihn, erhob sich, trat ein paar Schritte zurück, verbeugte sich formell und schritt davon.

Als Cloud den Mantel am nächsten Morgen zurückgeben wollte, erfuhr er, dass die Königsfamilie abgereist war.

„Stella?", rief Luna sie, doch die Prinzessin wandte sich nicht um.

Ihr Blick lag abwesend auf den blühenden Rosenbüschen im Garten. Sommer. Es war bereits Sommer. Sie seufzte und drückte den roten Mantel an ihre Brust. In ihrem Brief hatte sie über diese Rosenbüsche geschrieben. Über die Lerchen vor ihrem Fenster, die Nachtigall, die sie geschenkt bekommen hatte und die Decke, an der sie einen Monat gestickt hatte. Ihr Leben war eine Aneinanderreihung von Nichtigkeiten. Wahrscheinlich lachte Vincent über ihre Naivität. Vielleicht las er die Briefe nicht einmal, die sie schickte. Es würde erklären, warum er nie antwortete.

„Schwester?", Stella legte den Kopf in die Richtung der Sprechenden, um zu bezeugen, dass sie zuhörte, „Tseng ist zurückgekehrt."

„Was hatte er zu berichten?", hatte er eine Nachricht von Vincent? Irgendetwas?

„König Vincent wird uns besuchen, um diplomatische Verhandlungen zu führen. Wir können ihn in zwei bis drei Monaten zu Hof erwarten."

Das Attentat war also ein Erfolg gewesen. Keiner vermutete die Prinzen, keiner vermutete ihre Leibgarde. Sie sollte glücklich sein.

„Meinst... meinst du... er denkt manchmal an mich?", flüsterte Stella kaum hörbar.

Luna betrachtete ihre Schwester nur mit einem Blick voller Mitleid, bevor sie die Arme um sie legte. Einige Momente sahen beide auf den Garten hinab, bevor sie doch antwortete: „Das Leben ist kein Märchen. Hier rettet nicht jeder Prinz seine Prinzessin, heiratet sie und lebt mit ihr glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende."

Die Jüngere klammerte sich weiter an den roten Mantel, als sei es ihr Rettungsanker.

„Prinzessin Stella?", ein Diener rannte heran, verbeugte sich hastig und sprach weiter, „Euer Vater verlangt dringend eure Anwesenheit im Strategiezimmer."

Oh Jenova. Das klang schlecht. Sie hastete so schnell es der Anstand erlaubte durch die Gänge des Schlosses. Vincent war gestern angekommen. Sie hatte ihn beim Bankett an einem anderen Tisch mit ihrem Vater speisen gesehen. Und er hatte sie nicht einmal angesehen. Ihr Vater hatte sie davon gejagt, als sie versucht hatte herüber zu kommen.

Und jetzt wurde sie ins Strategiezimmer gerufen? Wo die Verhandlungen statt fanden? Was hatte Vincent bloß erzählt? König Shinra wusste nichts über all die Dinge, die zwischen ihnen beiden gewesen waren.

Einen Moment durchfuhr sie ein eisiger Schauer, ob Vincent vielleicht seine Meinung geändert hatte. Dass er sie doch nicht retten wollte. Aber nein. Sie vertraute ihm. Das würde er nicht tun. Er war herzensgut.

„Endlich, Kind.", Shinra trat auf sie zu, die Wut mit Falten in sein Gesicht geschrieben, „Was hast du so lange gebraucht? Komm.", er packte sie am Arm und zog sie zum Tisch, auf dessen anderer Seite Vincent ohne jeglichen Ausdruck im Gesicht saß, „Setz dich, Kind.", er drückte sie auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber – den Stuhl des Königs, „Bringt mir einen Stuhl!"

„Seid gegrüßt, König Vincent.", Stella deutete eine Verbeugung an, was im Sitzen im Korsett keine leichte Übung war.

„Der Segen der Götter sei mit euch... Prinzessin Stella.", der Mann betrachtete ihr Kleid mit sichtbarem Amüsement, „Mit dem heutigen Tag wurde der bestehende Vertrag zwischen unseren Königreichen gelöst. Wir sind somit nicht mehr miteinander verlobt."

Ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich leicht zusammen. Bildete sie sich den leicht traurigen und unsicheren Schimmer in seinen Augen als Wunschdenken ein oder war er wirklich dort?

„Die... Verlobung wurde nicht mit dem Vertrag von Kalm besiegelt. Durch dessen Auflösung wird unsere Verlobung nicht gelöst. So lange ihr kein anderes Interesse äußert, sind wir verbunden.", sie schluckte, „Oder wurde ebenso der Allianzvertrag von Junon gelöst?"

„Von welchem Vertrag sprecht ihr?", die schwarzen Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen.

„Der Allianzvertrag von Junon wurde ein Jahr nach dem Friedensvertrag von Kalm besiegelt. Er bezeugt die Verlobung der beiden wutaianischen Prinzen mit den neugeborenen Prinzessinnen Midgars. Er verbietet König Shinra eine weitere Heirat bis zum Lösen des Vertrags und die Legitimisierung von Bastarden. Wutai hat dafür zugesichert bis zu unser Hochzeit keinen weiteren Krieg zu erklären.", erklärte Stella ruhig.

Wahrscheinlich hatte der Arme sich durch das ganze Archiv gearbeitet, um die Machenschaften seines Vaters nachzuvollziehen. Seine Position war wahrlich keine günstige – keine Ausbildung als König, aber gefordert als einer.

„Wenn es in euren Intentionen liegt, kann außer einem Handelsbündnis ein Nichtangriffspakt oder ein Schutzbund verhandelt werden, um auch diesen Vertrag zu lösen.", mit einem Mal realisierte sie, wo sie sich befand und sah sich unsicher zu ihrem Vater um, „Natürlich nur, wenn das den Wünschen seiner Majestät entspricht."

„Der König hat darum gebeten mit dir zu verhandeln, Tochter.", Shinra betrachtete sie mit einem kalkulierenden Blick, „Mir wird langsam klar, warum er darum bat. Ich wusste nicht um dein Interesse an der Politik, Stella."

„Eure Tochter war es, die mich auf die missgünstige Lage zwischen unseren Ländern hinwies, König Shinra.", warf Vincent ein, „Seit unserer Bekanntmachung zum sechzehnten Geburtstag der Prinzessin standen wir in engem Briefkontakt."

Bitte? Sie unterdrückte den Drang ihn mit offenem Mund anzustarren. Er hatte kein einziges Mal zurückgeschrieben und der Inhalt ihrer Briefe drehte sich meistens um neue Kleider, Lunas Katze oder Rudes Unfähigkeit ihr Locken zu drehen, während Reno abwesend war.

„Warum wurde ich nicht davon informiert, Tochter?", fragte der König mit Ärger in der Stimme.

„Es handelte sich nur um kindliche Gedanken und Ideen, mein König.", sie senkte den Kopf, „Bitte entschuldigt meine Anmaßungen."

„Wusste eure Schwester von eurem Handeln?", seine Stimme klang etwas besänftigter.

„Natürlich, mein König.", wahrscheinlich war es egal, was sie antwortete, beide Alternativen waren nicht gerade vorteilhaft. Sie hätten ihren Vater wirklich informieren sollen. Aber wer vermutete auch, dass plötzlich sie gebeten wurde die Verhandlungen zu führen?

Ein Stuhl wurde für ihren Vater heran getragen und er nahm Platz.

„Die Ideen eurer Tochter sind sehr inspirierend. Ich denke, sie werden zu eurem Vorteil gereichen.", Vincent verschränkte seine Finger vor sich auf der schweren Tischplatte, „Darf sie für euch die Verhandlungen führen?"

„Nun... ich sehe, ihr kennt mein Kind besser als ich... lasst uns schauen, wohin uns dies führt.", stimmte König Shinra zu.

Sie konnte Vincent verstehen. Sicher widersprach es dem Protokoll zutiefst die Tochter eines Königs als Verhandlungspartnerin zu verlangen, aber wenige Stunden machten ihr klar, warum er diese Verzweiflungstat begangen hatte.

Ihr Vater war größenwahnsinnig.

Für wen genau er das Beste wollte mit seinen Ideen war ihr nicht klar, aber es war ganz sicher nicht das Volk. Mit morbider Faszination wurde ihr klar, wie nah sie dem Tod entronnen war, indem sie sich an Vincent gewandt hatte. König Hojo war in dem Aspekt nicht viel anders als König Shinra – beide waren bereit tausende Menschen zu opfern, um egoistische Ziele zu verfolgen.

Gegen Nachmittag hatte Vincent nicht einmal mehr die Höflichkeit sich diplomatisch zu verhalten, er sagte strikt und einfach nur nein zu den Ideen, die Shinra äußerte und nahm nur das, was Stella sagte, ernst. Er überließ es den Beratern den Mann dafür wieder zu beruhigen.

Stella selbst war recht froh, dass Rude neben ihr stand, sollte ihr Vater auf die Idee kommen seinen Unmut auf eine undurchdachte Art und Weise an ihr auszulassen.

Sie stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus, als gegen sechs Uhr einstimmig beschlossen wurde, dass die Verhandlungen morgen fortzusetzen waren.

Als sie am nächsten Tag Luna mitbrachte, um sie zwischen sich und ihrem Vater zu positionieren, sagte keiner etwas dagegen.

„Ich bin froh, dass wir die Verhandlungen zufrieden stellend abschließen konnten.", warf Vincent nach dem Nachtisch am dritten Abend ein.

„Abgeschlossen?", Luna öffnete die Augen, die sie einige Momente geschlossen hatte, „Wir sind durch? Ehrlich?"

„Ich denke schon. Oder fällt euch noch etwas ein?", Stella lehnte sich lächelnd gegen ihre Schwester.

„Ja.", meinte diese nur, was die anderen beiden mit Entsetzen aufblicken sah, „Bin ich immer noch mit Sephiroth verlobt?"

„Nein...", murmelte die Jüngere, doch wandte den Blick ab. Nein, der Verlobungsvertrag wurde gelöst. Damit konnte König Shinra seine Mätresse Scarlet heiraten, Luna hatte freie Wahl und sie... sie war nicht mehr mit Vincent... sie presste die Lider zusammen.

„Prinzessin Luna?", sie hörte Vincents tiefe Stimme durch alle Hintergrundgeräusche, „Würdet ihr eure Schwester und mich wohl entschuldigen?"

„Natürlich.", das Lächeln war aus ihrer Stimme zu hören, während sie Stella ihren Ellbogen in die Seite rammte, „Auf mit dir, alte Frau. Ein hübscher Mann bittet um deine Hand."

Ein einziger Blick aus ihren vor Tränen glitzernden Augen wischte Luna das Grinsen von den Lippen, bevor Stella sich erhob und von Vincent in den Garten führen ließ.

„Eure Schwester hat Recht, Prinzessin.", sagte Vincent ein paar Meter in den Garten hinein, „Eure Fesseln sind aufgehoben. Alle Verträge sind unterschrieben. Das heißt, mit dem morgigen Tag wird es Stella wohl nicht mehr geben.", sie zuckte an seinem Arm kurz zusammen, „Oder gefällt euch die Mode so sehr, Prinz Cloud?"

„Nein... nicht wirklich...", der Blonde senkte den Kopf, „Darüber habe ich gar nicht nachgedacht. Ich bin frei..."

„Ja, das bist du...", der Andere blieb abrupt stehen, legte seine Hand auf Clouds Schulter und drehte ihn zu sich, „Bist du nun glücklich?"

„Nein.", erwiderte er wie schon beim letzten Mal, als Vincent fragte und sah ihm in die blauen Augen, „Nicht, so lange ich nicht ein Lächeln auf deine Lippen bringen kann."

„Aber... wieso?", die Stimme klang unsicher, beinahe gebrochen, „Du hast alles, was du wolltest. Was bin ich nun noch wert?"

„Du bist dich selbst wert. Du bist es wert glücklich zu sein.", Cloud trat näher heran, „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es kann, aber ich will dich glücklich machen.", er legte seine Arme um Vincents Hals, „Ich will bei dir bleiben. Ich will an deiner Seite sein. Ich...", mit der Stirn schlug er dumpf gegen die Brust des anderen und blieb dort, „Ich glaube, ich liebe dich."

Bitte. Jenova, bitte lasse Vincent ihn nicht von sich drücken. Für Sekunden geschah es nicht. Er wurde nicht in Ekel zurück geschleudert. Er wurde nicht abgelehnt. Er wurde nicht umarmt. Nicht geküsst. Nicht angenommen.

„Du musst das Fortbestehen der Verträge nicht mit deinem Körper sichern."

Cloud erstarrte.

Es war kalt.

Die Stimme war so kalt.

Sein Körper war kalt.

Seine Gedanken.

Bevor sie entflammten. Mit einem Aufschrei löste er sich von Vincent, hob seine Faust und schlug dem Größeren eine runter. Dieser griff überrascht an seine Wange, stolperte ein paar Schritte rückwärts, die Lider geweitet.

„Wie kannst du nur! Wie kannst du nur so etwas Grausames sagen! Ich liebe dich, du emotionale Krücke! Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich getäuscht habe, um mein verdammtes Leben zu retten, aber verdammt noch mal – komm drüber hinweg. Nicht alles zwischen uns muss Ausbeute sein. Ich will dich lieben, ich will dein Freund, dein Liebhaber sein, aber du machst es einem verdammt schwer, du Idiot!"

„T- tut mir- Leid...", stotterte Vincent verwirrt, doch Cloud hatte sich bereits umgedreht und stapfte zurück in Richtung des Schlosses.

Mitternacht.

Der sechzehnjährige, blonde Prinz hatte sein Gesicht noch immer in seinem Kissen vergraben. Zwar hatte er es zwischendurch gewendet, weil es von Tränen durchweicht war, aber es änderte nichts daran, dass er nicht schlafen konnte.

Er hatte den Prinzen bereits mit jedem Schimpfwort bedacht, was ihm einfiel, bevor er so viele Kombinationen erschaffen hatte, dass er sein Repertoire an Beleidigungen versiebenfacht hatte. Er war bereits neunzehn Szenarien durchgegangen, was er tun würde, wenn er den anderen das nächste Mal sah. Er hatte geschrieen, geflucht und geweint, bis Reno und Rude seine Order freiwillig befolgt und ihn allein gelassen hatten, um die Tür zu bewachen.

Er ordnete demnach das leise Klopfen an der Tür irgendwo zwischen schläfriger Halluzination und Wunschdenken ein. Aber es erscholl noch einmal, gut eine halbe Minute später. Blinzelnd, die Augen verklebt, wässrig und angeschwollen machte der Blonde sich nur in seinem Nachthemd gekleidet auf zur Tür und öffnete diese vorsichtig.

Definitiv ein Traum. Rude und Reno sahen stur auf den Gang hinaus, als würden sie die Person an der Tür gar nicht bemerken. Also musste es ein Traum sein. Oder die beiden hatten sich verschworen.

Mit müden, resignierten Augen sah Cloud zu Vincent auf und öffnete die Tür weiter, um sich vor ihn zu stellen. Einen halben Meter voneinander entfernt, nur ein Türspalt zwischen ihnen, mitten in der Nacht. Die Sommerluft war mild. Wie Seide streichelte sie über die Haut und Cloud stellte sich vor, es sei die schweigende, reglose Person vor ihm, die ihn berührte.

„Es tut mir Leid.", hauchte Vincent, kaum hörbar. Sein Blick wandte sich nicht ab, war nicht zu Boden gesenkt, zur Seite gelenkt, nein, er erwiderte den der geröteten, verweinten Augen. Er akzeptierte stumm und still den Schmerz, der in diesem Blick lag, nahm ihn auf und gab doch nur Sicherheit und Überzeugung zurück.

Cloud hob die Arme und nur eine halbe Sekunde später war Vincent die zwei Schritte heran geschnellt, Arme um den jungen Körper geschlungen und legte seine Lippen auf die des Blonden. Sein emotional völlig dränierter Kopf war nur noch zu zwei Reaktionen fähig:

Sein innerlich kaltes, zerfetztes, blutendes Herz wieder zusammen zu flicken und Vincent in sein Zimmer zu ziehen.

„Bereust du es?", fragte Cloud leise, den Kopf auf Vincents stetig auf- und absinkender Brust gebettet. Er wusste, dass der andere wach war. Er musste nicht hoch sehen. Er wollte nicht hoch sehen. Es reichte die Frage in die Weite des Raumes zu stellen.

„Nein.", erwiderte der Andere. Nach einigen Sekunden schloss der Blonde, dass Vincent zum ersten Mal in ihrer Geschichte miteinander das vertrat, was andere als sein auffälligstes Merkmal ansahen – er war schweigsam. Und es entnervte sicherlich mehr als es in anderen Situationen hätte tun können.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", formulierte er um.

„In einer perfekten, idealen Welt, wo wir alles machen könnten, was wir wollten, was würdest du tun wollen?", verlangte Vincent leise zu wissen.

„Außer hier liegen zu bleiben?", er griff dessen Hand, legte sie zu sich auf die Brust und betrachtete sie – so viele Schwielen von den unzähligen Waffen, die sie geführt hatte, „Ich möchte in einem einfachen Gewand als junger Mann auf einem eurer Erntefeste tanzen. Ich möchte mit dir mit Wein anstoßen und in deinen Armen durch die Luft gewirbelt werden. Ich will dich an einem Alter heiraten in einem Haus, wo außer eben jenem Altar nichts anderes aus Stein ist. Ich will faul in der Sonne liegen, während ich mich nach und nach durch eure Bibliothek lese. Ich will mit einem Stock in der Hand Schafe durch die Gassen jagen nachts draußen schlafen, gewärmt und sicher in deiner Umarmung."

„Das ist möglich.", flüsterte der Andere leise und strich durch Clouds blondes Haar, „Das ist alles möglich, mein Schatz. Ich will dir auch mein Land zeigen und dich immer bei mir behalten."

„Ich bin ein Mann."

Und Männer durften nicht zusammen leben. Es war falsch. Es war wieder der Natur. Sie durften sich nicht lieben. Es brachte keine Kinder hervor. Keine Thronfolger. Welches Volk konnte einen Herrscher ernst nehmen, der nicht an die Zukunft dachte? Es war einer der Preise, die man zu zahlen hatte, wenn man Monarch war.

„Und ich bin ein König.", erwiderte Vincent, die Stimme hart, „Ich habe meinen Vater umbringen lassen, um mit dir zusammen zu sein. Ich glaube, ich habe der Moral damit genug widersprochen, um dich auch zu heiraten.", er schlug auf Clouds Schulter, „Komm, steh auf und zieh dir ein paar Hosen an. Ich habe um eine Hand anzuhalten."

Reno fiel auf die Knie, Jenova dafür dankend, dass er davon befreit war je wieder Löckchen zu brennen. Auf Rudes Lippen sah Cloud zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben ein Lächeln. Elenas Mund hing offen. Tseng nickte anerkennend. Rufus sprang wie ein kleines Kind durch seinen Raum mit dem Ruf „Nie wieder Kleider!".

König Shinra schwieg. Scarlet schnalzte mit der Zunge. Gegen Nachmittag, als die wutaianische Delegation auf dem Heimweg war – nie in seinem Leben war Reno enthusiastischer gewesen als beim Packen, während er ohne Unterbrechung von wutaianischen Schönheiten erzählte – erreichte Cloud die Nachricht, dass sein Vater abgedankt hatte, um Rufus den Thron zu überlassen.

All das war verwirrend bis verstörend. Aber nichts davon ließ den blonden Prinzen mit einem solch absonderlichen Gefühl zurück wie Sephiroths Begrüßung. Dieser verlangte, dass Cloud ihn schlug. Er drohte sogar, dass er ihn nicht als Schwager akzeptieren würde, wenn er nicht fest genug zuschlug. Somit hatte er einen verwirrt blinzelnden Sephiroth, der vom Schlag einen Fuß nach hinten setzen musste, einen schadenfroh lächelnden Vincent und eine Gruppe Soldaten – anscheinend Generäle oder hochrangige Offiziere, die ihm später als Genesis, Angeal und Zack vorgestellt wurden – die ihm auf die Schulter klopften und meinten, er hätte Potential, als ersten Eindruck von Wutai.

Doch Vincent hatte nicht übertrieben. Es war ein wunderschönes, sehr naturverbundenes Land. Sie heirateten auf einem Altar auf dem Marktplatz, mitten auf einem Berg von Erde aus jedem Dorf des Landes. Sie feierten Erntedank tanzend mit Metkrügen, als wären sie einfache Bauern. Vincent importierte sogar Schafe, da es diese Tiere in Wutai eigentlich gar nicht gab.

Und sie lebten glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende.

**Ende**


End file.
